harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Islands Wiki:Namespaces
Wiki:Islands|Islands Wiki] has lots of different namespaces, all with their own purpose. Every page in every namespace has a proper talk page. These pages can be used for any kind of talking. Namespaces For common use * Main namespace, the articles about the Harvian Islands[[]] * User namespace, your user page and personal subpages * Image namespace, images and files * Category namespace, categories * Template namespace, templates * Forum namespace, the most important talk pages The site * Wikination namespace, pages about the site and help pages * MediaWiki namespace, software pages (blocked) Not in use * Portal namespace, not yet in use * And at last there is the Help namespace. This one is used for some basic help pages, but we're trying to convert all these pages into pages in the Wikination namespace, because the edge of those two spaces is not clear enough. More information on use User pages Every logged-in user has a user page. (For example, if your login name is "MyNick", your user page will have the title "User:MyNick".) You can find your user page with the link at the top right of every page, or by following . Most people use user pages to give information about themselves and their interests and keep links to useful things. You can make your user page as simple or as complicated as you like. You can add formatting or colour with or with HTML, or leave it plain and simple. You can also add , either a picture of yourself, one that expresses something about you, or just one you like. However, all pictures added to must be free-use. Be aware that all pages on this wiki can be picked up by Google and other search engines, and are available under the GFDL, so keep that in mind when you write. Content You may not use your user page for any content that is prohibited on Wikia. This includes copyright violations, pornography, excessive advertising, promotion of illegal activities, and hate speech. See the prohibited content page on Central for more detail on this. Other policies for what you can and can't have on your user page should be by community decision, and will differ on every Wikia. However, most communities allow users to do whatever they would like with their userpages, within Wikia policy. Editing user pages User pages are still wiki pages, so they are open for everyone to edit. Most people will ask before making major changes to someone else's user page though. Small changes, like formatting fixes or spelling corrections, are absolutely fine, and can be done freely - it's always nice to find your user page improved. Talk pages Talk pages are for communicating with other Wikians, especially about articles and improving this wiki. There is a talk page attached to every other page; just click the "discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top or side of any page to find it. Personal talk pages Logged-in contributors have a personal talk page where other users can leave messages. This is found in the same way, by clicking the "discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top or side of a user page. If you have a new message on your talk page, you will see a bright banner across the top of all other pages. Click the link there (or the sidebar link "My talk") to go to your talk page. There are talk pages for non-logged-in contributors too, but these may not always be useful. Because they are linked to IPs, and IPs can change between visits, the messages may not get to the right person. They are used to explain blocks of IPs and may identify where a user is, but may not be very useful for real communication. This is another good reason to . Using talk pages Comments on talk pages can be picked up by Google and other search engines, and are available under the GFD License, so keep that in mind when you write. It's possible to add a new section to a talk page without opening the whole edit page. Just click the "+" link next to the edit link. You will be given spaces to enter a title for your new section, and to enter your comment. You can then save, and the comment will be added as a new section at the bottom of the page. (If you have changed your "skin", you may see a "Post a comment" link instead of the "+" link.) If any talk page gets too long, you can create an archive by typing /Archive (or any other name you like to use) onto the talk page. You can click the new link (preferably in a new window), and copy over the older comments then delete them from the current page when they are saved. Some other hints for talk pages: * Sign your comments by typing "~~~~" (four tildes). This will add your name and the date. * Add comments to the end of the page. * Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. Namespaces